


Cloudy With a Chance of Falling in Love

by soosuxx



Series: SOTUS: The Other Universes [3]
Category: SOTUS - All Media Types, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soosuxx/pseuds/soosuxx
Summary: Someone always shares his umbrella with Kongpob, and Kongpob likes it a lot.





	Cloudy With a Chance of Falling in Love

 

 

 

~

**_Monday, 4:11 pm, cloudy_ **

There he comes, in his office attire, although it's now untucked and the top button is undone. The guy takes the space beside Kongpob, and he faces the road just like the other.

His skin is so pale that Kongpob thinks the bus stop needs a roofed structure, in case the sun is too strong for him. Good thing it's a cloudy day, so Kongpob shrugs the thought off and waits for his ride home.

When the bus comes, they ride together. He lets the guy get on first, who takes the window seat on the third row on the right. Meanwhile, Kongpob takes a seat on the fourth row on the opposite side.   
  
  
  


~

**_Tuesday, 4:12 pm, sunny_ **

He's there again, and Kongpob is trying his best not to stare at him. The sun is still up, and the guy thinks it's a good idea to undo another button of his shirt to relieve himself from the heat.

The extra skin showing starts to redden, and so is Kongpob's face. He thinks he should bring out his umbrella but settles to blaming the city government for not placing a roof at the bus stop instead.

At 4:15, their bus comes, and like yesterday, they ride together again. The guy takes his usual seat, the one on the third row on the right, and Kongpob takes his.

After four stops, Kongpob gets off the bus and looks back at the guy on the window seat. If only the guy's eyes were open, he would see the sweet glance Kongpob has left him.   
  
  
  


~

**_Wednesday, 4:09 pm, light rain_ **

One moment, Kongpob is under the drizzling sky, getting damp gradually as the seconds pass. Again, he doesn't bother getting the umbrella in his bag. He's too tired from his internship work to do that. His bus is about to come soon, anyway.

The next moment, the water is suddenly not hitting his hair and shoulders.

He looks at his side, and there's the guy from yesterday sharing his umbrella with him. His green dress shirt is tucked today, and all the buttons are done. He has a grey hoodie on, and Kongpob thinks it fits him well.

The guy notices Kongpob looking at him and shyly says, "It's drizzling," before showing a dimpled smile.

"Thank you," Kongpob says.

The guy looks away again, but steps closer for his umbrella to protect Kongpob's other shoulder. Despite the cold weather, Kongpob suddenly feels something warm inside him.

The drizzle turns into full-on rain, but Kongpob still doesn't bother getting his own umbrella.   
  
  
  


~

**_Thursday, 4:14 pm, cloudy_ **

Kongpob crosses the road to get to the bus stop. From afar, he sees the guy who shared his umbrella with him already there. In a sudden, Kongpob realizes he hasn't thanked him when they got on the bus yesterday, and it makes him speed up his steps unknowingly.

"Hi," he greets the guy when he reaches the waiting area. The guy is wearing a pale blue shirt. Like on Monday, the top button is undone, and it is untucked. "Thank you again for the umbrella yesterday."

The guy is startled that he talked to him, but he still responds. "No problem," he croaks more than says. He shows his dimpled smile again, and Kongpob thinks it's beautiful.

When the bus comes, they ride together like before. And just like last time, Kongpob lets him get on first.

After stalling for a while, the guy takes his usual seat on the third row. Kongpob then searches for another vacant seat and finds one on the fifth row.

He takes it after smiling once more to the stranger, who isn't a stranger anymore.   
  
  
  


~

**_Friday, 4:12 pm, light rain_ **

"Don't you have an umbrella?" The guy says as the water stops falling on Kongpob's shoulders.

"I always forget it." Kongpob bites his lip.

The guy just nods and takes one step on his left, closer to Kongpob. "I'm Arthit," he says as he shows his dimple to him.

Kongpob smiles at his name. That's why the sun isn't up there, he thinks. Again, he bites his lip, but this time, it's not because of a lie, but because of his unfunny joke to himself. "I'm Kongpob."

At the usual time, their bus comes, and like always, they ride together.

This time, Kongpob takes the seat next to the guy named Arthit. And throughout the ride, they sit in silence for most of the time.

Kongpob only opens his mouth again when they reach the fourth stop. "This is me. Thanks again for the umbrella... and for the seat." It's not that he has to thank the other for that.

The guy named Arthit looks up as Kongpob stands. He wishes he could give a different response this time, but he can't think of any. He mutters "no problem" again after giving him a restricted smile.

Kongpob wishes he used the dimpled smile instead.  
  
  
  


~

**_Monday, 4:14 pm, light rain_ **

Kongpob's waiting for his bus, but he's also waiting for someone. The guy named Arthit still hasn't come, and there's no umbrella to cover him from the intensifying drizzle.

He sees the bus approaching from afar, and he looks around, hoping  _he_  still would come.

When the bus stops in front of him, he steps in alone, with a heavy heart and wet shoulders.  
  
  
  


~

**_Tuesday, 4:13 pm, thunderstorm_ **

The rain is starting to pour hard, and Kongpob has no other choice but to bring out his own umbrella. It's bright yellow, and it's one of the reasons why Kongpob doesn't want to use it. The other reason is that there's a guy sharing his umbrella to him.

But that guy still hasn't shown up. Kongpob shouldn't be bothered. He has no reason to, but he is. Maybe he's sick, Kongpob thinks to himself. Or maybe he resigned from his work?

His thoughts stop when the bus halts in front of him.

So what if he won't see him again? He's just an acquaintance, after all, just a good guy who shared his umbrella with him.

But when he sees the guy's usual seat on the third row, he takes it.

He takes it because he misses him.  
  
  
  


~

**_Wednesday, 4:42 pm, cloudy_ **

"Overtime?"

Kongpob turns his head to his right and meets Arthit's eyes and dimpled smile. His heart skips a bit. He didn't know he missed those eyes so much.

"Yes, you too?"

"Yes."

Somehow, Kongpob feels relieved. His new friend has just been working late all along. Friend? Are they even considered friends now? He doesn't even know where he works, what his job is, where he stops, and how he likes his eggs in the morning.

"Kongpob?"

"Huh?"

"Won't you get on?" Arthit asks him from the steps of the bus.

Kongpob was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice their bus already came.

As Kongpob gets on, Arthit ignores his favorite seat. It's vacant, but the seat next to it is not. Instead, he takes the next seat at the back, moving aside so Kongpob can fit in.

Kongpob beams him a smile, and Arthit doesn't know what it means.

There's a comfortable silence between them as their bus moves through the road.

"Wouldn't you get off?" Arthit asks Kongpob after four stops.

"Huh?"

"This is your stop, right?"

"Oh." Kongpob looks outside the window and his eyes get met by the familiar buildings.

But Kongpob doesn't plan to disembark. "I have somewhere else to go."

Actually, he has nowhere else to go. He just wants to spend more time with  _him_ , to make up for the days he missed. And maybe to know where he stays.

"Oh, okay."

After three more stations, Arthit readies his bag. "This is my stop."

"Actually, this is also mine," Kongpob replies as if it's true.

When they get off the bus, Kongpob walks beside Arthit, though with an appropriate distance between them. Now, he wanders his eyes around the place, showing obviously that he isn't familiar with it. He needs to think of a good reason why he needed to go here.

"Kongpob."

"Yes?"

"Not that I'm prying, but where are you going?"

Kongpob should've thought of a reason earlier.

"Uh, I... I need to see a friend."

Arthit halts his steps and softly chuckles. He's too shy to say it, but he knows he's right. "You didn't have to fake your stop, you know?"

"Huh?"

"I need to get in." Arthit uses his thumb to point at the door of an apartment building. "Uhm, goodbye, Kongpob. Go home now."

"Uh..." Kongpob is caught. He has no chance to deny it, so he just nods at him and starts stepping away.

Arthit is almost at the stairs of the building when Kongpob appears again.

"Will you do overtime work again tomorrow?"

Arthit is surprised, but he quickly hides it. He doesn't know why Kongpob asks, but he still gives him the true answer. "No," he says, sealing it with his signature smile.  
  
  
  


~

**_Thursday, 4:11 pm, sunny_ **

Kongpob thinks he's running late. He tried his best to escape his colleagues so that he would arrive at the bus stop at an earlier time, but he still got out of the building at his normal clock-out time.

He speeds up his steps, and when he gets a sight of the bus stop, he notices that Arthit still isn't there. It's 4:12 on his watch, so Arthit still has three minutes to appear.

Or he would work overtime again?

But he said he wouldn't.

He told him that he would see him.

He even sealed it with a smile.

Kongpob stops walking when he reaches the bus stop. He faces the road and catches sight of a jogging guy from his peripheral vision.

"You walk too fast!" Arthit says while panting. He's wearing a white shirt with a loosened tie. His neck and chest are red because of running under the sun. "I saw you getting out of your building. I was calling you, but you didn't hear me."

Kongpob is speechless. He really got worried about nothing again.

"Kongpob? Are you okay?"

"Ah yes. I'm sorry. I was... just not expecting you to run after me."

"Oh." Arthit shifts his gaze to the ground. "Me too."

Kongpob just smiles at Arthit while Arthit smiles at his shoes.

Both of them are saved from the situation when their bus comes. As always, Arthit gets on first and goes straight to his favorite seat. Kongpob follows him and easily takes the seat next to him.

Like every day, they enjoy their comfortable silence. But Kongpob's mind isn't exactly at ease. They are approaching the second stop, and while it's neither his nor Arthit's stop, he starts to clutch at the strap of his bag.

"Arthit?"

"Hm?"

"I know this is not your stop yet, but... can you..." Kongpob isn't the one to fidget, but the guy beside him causes him to. "I mean... I know a good restaurant here. It's not yet dinner time, but we can have light snacks?"

The other's face starts to redden, matching it with the color of his neck and chest. It's not always that he gets asked out, let alone by a handsome guy.

"If you're going to ask if... if I'm asking you out," Kongpob continues. "Yes, I am."

And it's sudden, and Arthit hates sudden, but with Kongpob, for some reason, he doesn't mind it. Going out with him compensates for the days he missed the guy who always doesn't bring an umbrella. "Do they serve good desserts?" He finally speaks.

"Huh?" The question is also sudden for Kongpob.

"It's a sunny day." Arthit's cheeks blush red. He purses his lips before parting them again. "I want ice cream."

Kongpob tries his best not to smile too much, but his face muscles fail him. "Yes, I believe they do."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
